


In the canyon

by WitheringDove



Category: Splatoon
Genre: A small look into Marina, Drabble, First work - Freeform, Gen, Memory Loss, Memory fragment, Mention of squid sisters, Not Canon Compliant, canyon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitheringDove/pseuds/WitheringDove
Summary: An echoing memory drifts up from the abyss. Brief and alone, it rises to the surface to utter a gentle sigh before being pulled back into the dark below."He's gone.I am free."...A small look into Marina's POV post Splatoon's first Hero Campaign. Not canon-compliant.
Kudos: 7





	In the canyon

The canyon is emptied, echoing a horrible silence unlike ever heard.

  
Metal reverberates against the falling shreds of an empire--they drift to the abyss below, soundless as they fall into the black void.

  
The world around me is a collection of smudged colors, my vision has yet to recover. 

  
Bright lights, flashing electric pinks and greens. Ink pools at the bottom of my boots, yet it hardly stings.

My heart is pounding. What's this feeling?

For once my hands are unmoving, frozen, not from shock, but in the unbounding weightlessness that flows through the emptied concert hall. 

My goggles are gone, they tumbled down to the void in the commotion. I don't miss the way they clench around my head, pulled tight around my eyes. A visor of pink to dilude me, to blind me.

I am ... free?

The concept is so new.

  
So foreign. 

  
I can hardly mutter the words, yet alone believe them. 

He is gone from the canyon. His hulking figure, his jarring music...

  
All of it, relics of moments ago. All of it, the past. 

  
Only the ink remains, the only evidence that he ever was there. 

  
Even now it's dissipating. Bit by bit, pink and green alike begin to dissolve into the air. The edges of the battelfield are already beginning to show threads of black tar through the puddles. The crags slowly opening further as the ink recedes further. 

He is gone.

I am free. 

For once it is silent, it is peaceful. 

  
The demands of a higher cause are gone, being stripped away with every drop of lingering ink. 

  
The drums of war are quiet. 

In the canyon, I look to the smallest crack in the walls. Streaks of sunlight dribble through the tiny split, barely scratching the edges of my vision, penetrating the endless black.

  
How beautiful is that pale gold? Illusterous and shimmering, flicking and hardly tangible, those ribbons of the sun filter into the dark. It's so warm.

  
I can't help but look up and try to seek the light.

  
It hurts to look into, but it's so bright. I refuse to tear my eyes away. 

  
It's beautiful.

In the canyon, where everything is black and dim, wet and angry. Where restless souls fester and fury buries deep into the souls of my people, unyielding in it's demands. Loss after loss worsens the warmth, slowly diluting comfort into unending cravings for vengence.   
There is a dogged attraction to victory. Life and limb must be sacrificed, heart and soul must be shuttered away.

In the canyon, I breathe in the new air. 

The voices of some distant angels drift in my mind. Their music is electric, warm, bright and alive. Vibrating with the sensation of a beating heart, the sound buried itself into my very bones. 

And in the silence of the canyon, I can hear the echoes of their words. Genuine and ancient, something that reached into my shivering soul and stripped it clean of his grasp. 

Bare and shuddering, I brace myself forward. Unaided without someone's voice in my head, alone with my own direction, I want to press forward. The ground is still wet, but my will is unflinching, I am not faltering.

In the canyon, I make the first step. 

**Author's Note:**

> My first work! Not exactly canon-compliant and not exactly all that good, but I had to post it! Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
